


A Lucky Man

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Tony looked around the room, and wondered how he got so lucky.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020





	A Lucky Man

Tony wondered how he got so lucky. 

Looking around the living space - Hulk and Thor playing video games, Sam tinkering on a StarkPad, Nat and Clint joking around playing some card game at the bar counter. The sounds of laughter and life filling the tower and filling Tony with warmth.

There was a time where Tony thought he could never have this, or that he had to give this up for good. Where it was easier to be alone, too dangerous to stay together because the fear of losing them was just too great. 

But he was wrong. So glad, for once in his life, to be wrong. 

A team reunited, and better together than they ever could be apart. 

A tower now filled with life and laughter. And sometimes explosions, or crashes or invasions. But Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Tony also noticed Steve sitting quietly by himself on a couch, eyes scanning the room lost in thought. As if he could hear Tony’s thoughts, Steve’s eyes snapped up to Tony, gazes locked onto each other. 

Tony quietly crossed the room to his boyfriend’s side, sliding into the open space next to Steve and greeted with one of Steve’s arms quickly draped over his shoulder. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tony asked.

Steve smiled at Tony and looked back at the rest of the room. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have all of this. The team, you - our family.”

Tony smiled. “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.” He kissed Steve on the cheek and snuggled back against his side. 

Truly lucky indeed.


End file.
